The Blood Pits of Kathrak
The Blood Pits of Kathrak is the name given to an arena constructed on the island of Kathrak in the Silver Sea. It is owned by the pirate Jacob Hobbes, with strong ties to both the oni Kamatu and the illithid Squidface. History There has been an old arena atop the hill of Kathrak for hundreds of years, but only during the lifetime of Hobbes did he have the current iteration constructed. Over the last fifteen years the arena has attained more and more permanent fighters from both Kamatu and Squidface, while Hobbes challenged newcomers to face off against their champions for the promise of magical treasure. It has recently transpired that those who had been charmed into joining, or those who had volunteered for battle, had been psionically compelled to remain with starglass amulets given to them by the mind flayer Squidface. Former Pit Fighters * Azuk - A half orc ranger of great strength, skill and determination. * Keldin - A stoic, defensive dwarven warrior-smith from Dura. * Lucky Lares - A brawler and bodyguard to the wizard Telvanen. * Mirage - A halfling illusionist who uses deception and duplication to confound his foes. * Carberos - A minotaur monk to whom obedience means everything. * Mirel the Red - A Thanish mercenary who was formerly a soldier. * Tam the Cautious - A halfling warrior who enemies often underestimate. * Carasheena the Shark Princess - A sahuagin princess with a talent for bloodshed. * Ser Kellen - A Child of the Sun mounted atop his white charger, Snowbolt. Current Pit Fighters * Myranna - An elven bladesinger with quick wits and reflexes. * Pharela - An exceptional duelist who tailors her moves to her opponents' aggression. * Otis - A dwarf fighter barely visible behind his shield. * Kaum the Mighty - An orcish warlord with a passion for carnage. * Blood-Tail - A cowardly kobold who makes enemies face his summons rather than him. * Thondred - A dwarven rage mage said to be unstoppable. * Iorga Beast-Eater - A lizardfolk from the swamps of the south and his crocodilian companion. * Calvernius - An elven sorcerer specialised in the power of ice and frost. * Tavok Bone-Crusher - An ogre chieftan with no strategy but a large club. * Dark Vashaira - A drow priestess with a penchant for cursing her foes. * Grimbold - A brutal little dwarf who blinds his enemies with magic before striking their vitals. * Captain Morilund - A sea captain who once sailed the Reef Weaver near Ob. * Bradwarden - An enormous centaur who is a master of both absorbing and inflicting damage. In the Campaign The Bloodsworn first heard about the arena from Kamatu in the Valley of Ogres, where it transpired that missing adventurers were being forced to fight to the death to prove their mettle, with the victors transported to the Blood Pits. Later, Telvanen announced to the Bloodsworn that his associate Lares was being held captive there as well, and they traveled to Kathrak to free him. Along the way, they agreed to help the minotaur Carberos and freed the halfling Mirage as well. On their return, they found the town in ruins and the arena empty, with the combatants being seized by Squidface, who had fled to the island of Ob at midnight. There he was accosted by Keldin, Salazar and Mirage, who overthrew him and rescued the pit fighters. Many of them chose to remain under Hobbes' leadership, and they remain in the arena to this day. Category:Adventure Sites